<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Годовщина by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362292">Годовщина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон, в котором умерли многие главные персонажи. ОМП не совсем ОМП. Точнее, совсем не.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Годовщина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор закрывал свои гештальты и серьезно не рекомендует этот фик к прочтению никому.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мие десять лет.<br/>
Глаза у нее ярко-синие – совсем как мячик, с которым она не расстается который день, не поддаваясь ни на какие уговоры и увещевания.<br/>
Его просили с ней поговорить – серьезно, по-взрослому, как он умеет, - но он только махнул рукой. Мию выписывают завтра утром – пустячное было дело, аппендицит, уже сняли швы, - но радость в ее пронзительных глазах слишком остро смешивается с досадой. Мия хочет стать футболисткой, когда вырастет.<br/>
Мия не хочет возвращаться в приют.<br/>
Кто, как не он, может понять ее.<br/>
Кофе горчит – та малость из серьезной взрослой жизни, к которой он так до сих пор не может привыкнуть. Он отставляет бумажный стаканчик на больничную тумбу, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит, как Мия подбрасывает мяч, сидя на кровати и болтая ногами, кидает высоко-высоко, почти до самого потолка. Проходящая мимо медсестра неодобрительно косится на них и только вздыхает. Роза, вспоминает он. Ух и орала она на него в его первую смену. Как же давно это было. С тех пор он успел отработать медбратом, потом врачом – сдав экзамены со второй попытки при помощи всей больницы, - а теперь, гляди ж ты, дослужился до зав. отделением. Роза, наверное, каждый раз костерит его на все лады про себя, когда видит, и сама не верит своим глазам.<br/>
Он тоже иногда не верит.<br/>
- Давай один матч! Я не воротах! Ну пожа-а-алуйста!<br/>
Он усмехается и качает головой, стараясь нахмурить брови как Роза. Выходит у него, должно быть, не очень, потому что Мия фыркает и резво кидает ему мяч.<br/>
Он не знает, были ли ее родители Опаленными. В карточке нет никаких данных. Ему почему-то хочется верить, что были и не бросили своего ребенка, а сгорели ярко и быстро, как случилось со столь многими.<br/>
Исцеляющее пламя промаров лечило любые болезни, даже те, о которых и не подозревал владелец. Сложно быть в курсе диагноза, когда огонь горит в тебе с пеленок, с уютной материнской утробы.<br/>
Он не знает, кем были родители Мии, но десять лет назад, когда она появилась на свет, в высоком костре стали пеплом сотни жизней. А за десять лет до этого, когда промары навсегда покинули Землю – тысячи.<br/>
Он не смог потушить тот пожар и понял предельно четко: спасать нужно иначе. Не умел тогда, но научился.<br/>
Огонь, выжегший ему сердце, он потушить тоже не смог.<br/>
В конце концов, когда он гуглил про матои, то выяснил, что белый на Востоке – цвет траура. Медицинский халат был отличным выбором.<br/>
- А это кто? – Мия соскакивает с кровати и упирает руки в бока, требует: - Отдай-ка мяч! Не нравятся мне их физиономии! А вдруг отберут еще? У меня сохранней будет.<br/>
Он кидает мяч в нетерпеливо протянутые руки и оборачивается, усмехаясь собственному отражению в двух парах темных очков. Надо же. Везде теперь с охраной. Ну да, ему положено. Как-никак, сенатор штата.<br/>
- Что, нужно сделать пару фото для прессы? – хмыкает он, и не думая скрывать ухмылку. – Или решил спереть игрушечный мотоцикл для своего нового кабинета?<br/>
У сенатора темный костюм, идеальная стрижка и полно седины в иссиня-черных волосах. Забавно. Железное здоровье, сердце работает как мотор – и почти совсем седой.<br/>
- Ресторан, - говорит тот негромко и откидывает падающую на глаз челку, с которой, видимо, не под силу справиться лучшим парикмахерам страны. – Годовщина. Сегодня.<br/>
- О, черт. Мия, ты этого не слышала! – поспешно добавляет он под тихий смешок. - Прости, забыл.<br/>
Он не чувствует в собственном голосе паники, или страха, или вины – только бесконечное удивление, плещущееся тихим прибоем где-то на грани слышимости.<br/>
Годовщина, в самом деле.<br/>
Они не празднуют дни рожденья, не вспоминают дни утраты.<br/>
Памятной датой они выбрали самую нелепую, самую глупую, чтобы точно не забыть – день, когда впервые собрались все вместе. Ну, как собрались… Попали в ту еще заварушку на крыше.<br/>
Такое правда не забудешь. А он…<br/>
- Это хорошо. – Сенатор смотрит на него с улыбкой и отпускает охрану взмахом руки.<br/>
Садится на постель рядом с Мией и треплет ее по торчащим во все стороны волосам. Та явно не в восторге.<br/>
- Прости. Как я мог, я же…<br/>
- Ничего. Я сам вспомнил уже на полпути на благотворительный вечер, представляешь, - негромко отвечает сенатор и опускает пальцы на глянцевитый бок мяча, гладит, все так же легко, спокойно улыбаясь. - Я рад, - добавляет еще тише и наконец поднимает взгляд. Цепляется им за бейдж на отвороте белого халата, пристально, будто в первый раз рассматривая. Потом переводит еще выше. - Они тоже были бы рады. Что мы их наконец отпустили.<br/>
Мия кусает губы, переводя сердитый взгляд с одного на другого. Надо будет еще раз проверить ее перед выпиской, на всякий случай, мало ли...<br/>
Гудят лампы под потолком. О чем он сейчас думает.<br/>
- Бронь столика слетела, наверное.<br/>
- Давно.<br/>
Это неправильно и правильно одновременно, словно тебе внезапно сказали: против твоей неизлечимой хронической болезни придумали вакцину! Радуйся! Ну же, радуйся!<br/>
Он не уверен, что все еще умеет это делать. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет.<br/>
Но знает точно и ясно одно: ты не можешь хоронить себя, пока жив. Пока можешь пригодиться тем, кто борется за свои жизни, яростно выцарапывая каждую секунду.<br/>
- Можно пойти в пиццерию. Ну, ту, помнишь?<br/>
- Конечно. Я думал, тебя туда перестали пускать.<br/>
- А ты сходи туда со своим секретарем и проверь!<br/>
Сенатор отводит взгляд достаточно поспешно, чтобы можно было понять: кое-кто точно жив. И, похоже, немного умеет радоваться. Двадцать лет – достаточный срок, чтобы заново научиться.<br/>
Может быть, стоит попробовать и самому.<br/>
Они бы одобрили.<br/>
- Все уходят, и никто не сыграет со мной в футбол! – раздается полный такого искреннего отчаяния вздох, что он смеется, лихо сбрасывая халат с широких плеч, и кивает на дверь палаты:<br/>
- Эй, ворота-то пустые!<br/>
- А вот и нет!<br/>
- А вот и да! И вторые – тоже!<br/>
Сенатор окидывает растерянным взглядом палату, так что приходится прийти на выручку и любезно указать на зазор между кроватью и стулом у стены.<br/>
- Нет, так нечестно! Тогда ты один будешь забивать! Давайте вы оба меня атакуйте! Я вас сделаю, вот увидите! Ни один мяч не пропущу!<br/>
Сенатор слегка пригибается от мотивирующего хлопка по плечу и тут же недовольно поджимает губы.<br/>
- Так уж и ни один, - сомневается он негромко, аккуратно снимая пиджак.<br/>
Спешащая по своим делам Роза замирает у открытой двери и прижимает руки к груди, потом грозит кулаком невозмутимой охране, потом – бормоча под нос молитвы и проклятия, - идет к старшей по смене, и через пять минут все больница собирается, чтобы посмотреть, как зав. отделением педиатрии и сенатор от штата Техас, подбадриваемые криками и свистом болельщиков из соседних палат, забив на расписание и поздний час, на то, что правильно и нет, по очереди бьют пенальти.<br/>
Мия выигрывает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>